


Royal Duties: NDAW prompt!

by QuingBubbles456



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuingBubbles456/pseuds/QuingBubbles456
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel get so caught up in their royal duties that they get no time to themselves.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 12





	Royal Duties: NDAW prompt!

Eugene was hoping to see Rapunzel right about now due to him finally taking a break from all of the royal duties he’s been finishing up all morning. Unfortunately for him, he completely forgot the fact that Rapunzel had just as much to do as he did. Our schedules are complete opposites from each other! My breaks are her working hours, and her breaks are my working hours. They had been planning on taking this day off together for months now! 

Eugene sighed frustratedly and went on his way to his room to lay down a bit before having to go and do more dreadful work. He’s a bit relieved that he had already finished his guard training duty so all that is left for him is paperwork, he wonders if he’d even be able to see Rapunzel at all today. As if on cue, when he opened the door, the girl in question was sitting on his bed with something in hand. “Oh Eugene! I uh, didn’t expect to see you back so early!” She giggled nervously at the confused look Eugene was giving her. “Hey blondie, hope you're doing better than I am, today has been filled with work, work, and I think some more work. But enough about me, what’s that in your hand?” Eugene asked with his eyebrow still raised, waiting for an answer.

“What this? Nothing, nothing at all.” She quickly hid whatever it was she had in her hands behind her back. “Soo, how did guard training go?” Eugene was a bit suspicious but shrugged it off as normal Rapunzel behavior at this point. “Oh you know, the usual, Pete slipped on some mud and hurt his back for the third time this week and Stan had to escort him to the doctor, nothing new.” Eugene noticed that Rapunzel’s a bit distracted with something but he can’t place his finger on what exactly is occupying her mind. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, waiting for her to notice him. When she didn’t, he waved his hand across her face, “Rapunzel? Earth to blondie. Sunshine?” Rapunzel looked at him with a blush that he hadn’t really noticed before given the previous distance. “Are you feeling well? You seem a bit dazed by something. Did you overwork yourself?” Rapunzel finally snapped out of her thoughts after seeing Eugene’s worried expression and smiled reassuringly, putting a hand on his cheek, “Don’t worry i’m fine, i’m making sure not to overwork myself too much. Can you say the same though?” Rapunzel questioned with a raised eyebrow, seeing his dark circles and the exhaustion evident on his face. She stroked her thumb on his cheek and he leaned into her touch, looking at her with a lovestruck expression, “I’m fine Rapunzel, thank you.” Oh how she missed having small intimate moments like this. 

The work lately has been overbearing for the both of us, especially since the ‘Cass incident’ the citizens of Corona have a lot of questions and concerns. Me and Eugene haven’t had much time to ourselves, the most we’ve gotten in this past week are quick kisses in the halls before rushing to fulfill our next duty. We don’t even get any intimate moments at night due to the both of us being too tired to even talk after everything they had done throughout the day. She let herself get lost in his loving eyes, the ones that always stared at her so tenderly, like she was his whole world. It always made her heart burst whenever he looked at her like that. They had both completely lost track of time until Pascal came in and stuck a tongue in Eugene’s ear, “Argh, damn frog, will you ever stop doing that?” Pascal made his chameleon noises and pointed at Eugene’s watch, Eugene’s expression went from annoyance to slight panic. “Sorry sunshine, I have to go to the kings office and pick up some paperwork.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead, letting the kiss linger for a second before rushing off. 

Rapunzel sighed sadly, playing with the split ends of her hair. She suddenly remembered what she had put behind her back and took out the slip of paper. It was a poem signed by Eugene and addressed to her, that from the looks of it, was crumbled up and thrown away. She knows how much Eugene loves her, and she loves him just as much, but seeing it written so bluntly like this makes her feel even more loved, just the thought that he spent time on trying to make a poem for her was enough to bring her butterflies in her stomach. They’ve only been engaged for 2 months and she feels like she’ll never get used to his love and affection, never get used to him. She feels so hopelessly in love, she isn’t sure if she’d be able to finish any other work today, her mind is too occupied on that poem he wrote. She sighed and got up, she needed to finish her duties early so that she could see him and have at least a little bit of alone time together. She got up with lots of motivation and energy and sped out the room and to her room, stuffed the poem under her pillow and immediately got to work, but not before writing something of her own on the poem.

Meanwhile, Eugene was on his way to the king, but now he seemed just as distracted as Rapunzel was when he saw her. 80% of his mind is pondering on how beautiful she is, the other 20% is still wondering what it was she had been hiding. He sighed, slightly disappointed, if she wanted to tell him she would have, and if she decides to he’s all ears. He’s hoping she chooses the second option though, for the sake of his curiosity. He had arrived at the kings door and shook away all of his thoughts, attempting to get back into focus. He opened the door and saw the king, his soon to be father in law, sitting on the chair with his papers in hand, “Eugene, there you are. Here’s the paperwork that you-“ Fredric had cut himself off, seeing the current state of Eugene, “Son when was the last time you got a break?” Eugene had to think for a second, “Probably since the whole kingdom being destroyed, why?” Fredric looked at him dumbfounded, and then pulled the paperwork Eugene had to do away from his direction, “Take a break, everyone needs some time to relax. By the order of the king, take off the rest of the day.” Eugene gave him a grateful look, too tired to even argue about whether or not he’s in the condition to do some more work. 

After he left the kings office, he found his legs taking him to Rapunzel’s room, and all of the sudden he realized he was in front of her door, he contemplated whether to come in or not considering how busy she must be, after a minute of being lost in thought he had opened the door, expecting to see her filling out paperwork when instead he was met with the sight of Rapunzel giving the most beautiful smile at a piece of paper she was holding, she was so caught up in whatever it was that she was reading that she didn’t even notice him come in. Now he was even more intrigued than before, what’s so interesting about that piece of paper? He had to know. He walked over and sat next to her, startling her, “Eugene! You scared me!” She quickly tried to hide the paper again but this time he won’t forget about the paper and get lost in how pretty she was, well he would try not to. “Sorry sunshine, are you taking the break that you seem to need?” Although he was invested in the paper, his worry for her health overtook his mind. Rapunzel smiled, “I actually managed to finish up the rest of what I have to do so now i’m able to help you with the rest of your duties as well.” and be able to spend more time with you in the process she wanted to say, but decided to just stop at the first part. Eugene had a big grin on his face, “Well lucky for us sunshine, I've been relieved of my duties, so now we have the rest of the times to ourselves.” Rapunzel looked overjoyed, “Since we have the rest of the day off, maybe we should plan something big! We could go to-“ She stopped herself seeing Eugene’s pained expression at the thought of doing anything but laying down today, “On second thought we could just, relax, just the two of us, in bed, with no disturbances...” the more she talked about it, the more she yearned for nothing but to lay in his arms and whisper sweet nothings to each other, and from the looks of it, Eugene seems to feel the same way. So without second thought, she cuddled up to him and laid her head on his chest with a content expression and listened to the melody of his heartbeat. Eugene put his arms around her as if to cuddle her even closer than they already are. 

Eugene was about to tell her how much he loved her when he felt something under the pillow, when he went to reach out to it, it had seemed to be the exact same piece of paper that was in her hand. He opened it up, and Rapunzel must’ve heard the paper because her eyes shot open, “Eugene wait!” He was holding the paper away from her as he started reading, he immediately started blushing, which was a rare sight for him. It wasn’t just the embarrassment of the poem he had written a couple days ago that made his cheeks pink, but Rapunzel’s loving notes next to each stanza. Rapunzel was conflicted on whether to hide her face in a pillow, or stare at the pretty blush on his face that doesn’t happen often. She decided to go with the latter because it was just too cute, in an attempt to enhance his blush she loomed over his body and gave him a small kiss on the tip of his nose, which was indeed, effective. Eugene’s breath was knocked out of his lungs as Rapunzel was right above him, her chestnut locks falling onto his face, slightly tickling him. Their faces were so close together, it would be so easy to lean in and close the distance, and so he did. Eugene’s fingertips tenderly stroked her cheek before placing his whole hand there and brushing his lips against her own in a light chaste kiss. Rapunzel buried her hands in his hair and attempted to deepen the kiss, stopping in between kisses to take breaks. When they pulled away, Eugene felt like he couldn’t breathe even after separating. 

Rapunzel looked so beautiful in her post-kiss hazy state, her hair ruffled up, her cheeks red, her eyes half-lidded and so full of love. Rapunzel blushed even more under his intense gaze, his eyes always held everything he wanted to say without even saying it. Even though it was just the two of them, Rapunzel whispered, her breath skating against his lips, “I love you so much Eugene Fitzherbert.” She gave an exasperated laugh so full of joy and pure happiness, Eugene couldn’t help but swoon over the sweet sound of her laughter. Eugene had moved the both of them so that Rapunzel was no longer on top of him and instead laying right next to him. “I love you too Rapunzel.” He said with a lovesick grin on his face. He booped her nose, “And i’ll say it over and over again until you get tired of it.” She giggled and her nose scrunched adorably at his nose boop, when her laughter was starting to dissipate, she held both cheeks in her hands and rested her forehead on his, “I could never get tired of you, Eugene.” He could feel his cheeks starting to warm up again, and he was sure she could feel it too. He closed his eyes and sunk into her shoulder, breathing in her scent as she played with his hair. 

Eventually they both fell asleep in each other's arms in a comfortable silence.


End file.
